parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pacific Walrus
The Pacific walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) is a subspecies of walrus that lives in the Bering and Chukchi seas where they haul out on sea ice and along the mainland coast and islands of Russia and Alaska. They are strong bodied and have a very thick, tough hide that can be an inch thick. The most distinctive feature of walruses, both male and female, is their two ivory tusks, which are long upper canine teeth that grow throughout their life. Walruses also have hundreds of short, strong, highly sensitive whiskers that they use to search the seafloor for their food. Adult males, or bulls, are up 12 feet long and may weigh up to 2 tons; although females are smaller they can weigh more than 1 ton. Bulls are identified by their larger size, broad muzzle, heavier tusks, and many large bumps on their neck and shoulders called “bosses”. Roles *It played Stegosaurus in Animal King (Dinosaur King) *It played Black Rhinoceros in Arizona: Escape 2 Alaska *It played Pumpkin in Animal Lockdown *It played One Hundred in Numberanimals Gallery Batw 030 walrus.png 50217.jpg Pacific Walrus (Wild Kratts).png Fantasia 2000 Walrus.png Dexter's Lab Walrus.jpg Walrus, Pacific (Brother Bear).png North-america-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Alphabet Train.jpg Walrus in the smurfs travel the world.png Simpsons NR1.png Walrus switch zoo.jpg VeggieTales Walrus.png Fisher price Walrus.jpg Ice Age Walrus.png Animals That Have Tusks Like Narwhals Elephants and Walruses.png Octonauts Walrus.png Walrus-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) JQ Walrus.png Bubba the Walrus.jpg Pacific Walrus (Blue Fang).jpg MSB Walrus.png JungleBunchWalruses.jpeg Star meets Pacific Walrus.png G-1941-04-18-animals.png|Baggage Buster (1941) G-1941-04-18-animals02.png 7-walruses-fmafafe.jpg Wozza 01.png Walrus-wildlife-park-2.jpg MGPaM Walrus.png Stanley Walrus.jpg How to Milk a Walrus.png Todoroki Seeichi.png|Killing Bites (2018) Ready to be Filmed.jpg ZT-Pacific Walrus.png Dash the Walrus.jpg Cats Don't Dance Warlus.png especial-halloween-2.jpg Mickey Walrus.png Pandavision walrus.png|PandaVision (2002) Homer Walrus.png Safari Island Walrus.png Pinnipeds in hugo lek och lar 7 hugo och djuren i havet.png Schleich walrus.jpg Walrus.jpg Beast Boy as Walrus.png Indianapolis Zoo Walrus.png Stanleys-alphabet-adventure-sea-animals.png Zt2-pacificwalrus.jpg Rileys Adventures Pacific Walrus.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Pacific Walrus.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile W.A.N.D.E.R..jpeg Derek.png See Also *Walrus Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Pinnipeds Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals Category:SeaWorld Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Data Deficient Animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:The Simpsons Movie Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:New York Aquarium Animals Category:Wolf's Rain Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:PandaVision Animals Category:Hugo and the Animals of the Ocean Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals